Heartless
by Eclique
Summary: What happens when a girl that hates people and would rather get losts in books gets stuck with the Straw Hat Pirates. Enter Melody, a book worm who only wanted to be left alone suddenly dragged into an adventure she never asked for with people she never heard of. Will the Straw Hats help her change? Will she get into the role of adventuring? Will she fall in love?
1. Chapter 1 Something Wicked Comes

**Heartless**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any characters from the series. I only own the characters and places I create.**

**Chapter 1 Something Wicked Comes this Way**

Melody, generally is not a people person. If she had it her way, she wouldn't have to interact with anyone. All she would have to do was just live among books reading whatever literature comes her way. Unfortunately for her, Melody had to be able to stand people from time to time for work and to get the stuff she needs to survive. For her, people were nothing but selfish unreliable and just plain vulgar, whereas the books were innocent things to enjoy. The books did not make loud noises, did not have horrible manners, and did not get on her nerves.

To protect her sanity, Melody managed to find a job working in a bookstore. There she could easily hide down an aisle and lose herself in a book. All her job required was minimum interaction with others when they purchased a book and shelving the newest books. The island she lived in too was an almost quiet town. Almost except when the marines or pirates decide to stop by to visit. Then everything got so chaotic that it made Melody want to rage.

Today Melody tried once again to ignore people and stay in the realm of books. Tried being the keyword since suddenly an explosion happened outside causing the walls to shake and the books to fall from the shelves. Today must be one of the days that Melody could not ignore people. Another explosion occurred causing more rattling. This time, it made a hole in the wall of the bookstore Melody worked out causing some books to be destroyed right before her eyes.

_MY BOOKS! I'll kill them whoever did this_, Melody thought marching out of the bookstore. _How dare they take ruined my precious books!?_

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates. Someone catch them. "

"1 million berries for Straw Hat Luffy!"

That was another reason Melody didn't like people. They were so selfish they only thought about making money. Greedy jerks. Suddenly she heard someone shout, "Hey book girl move away." It took her a minute to realize someone was shouting at her. Before she could move though, a red and yellow blur rammed into her causing her to fall back into a bookshelf causing the world to fade away with one thought going through her head. _I hate people._

**_Thank you for reading Chapter 1. I'm newish to writing fanfictions so still working out where this story will go. Feel free to review, comment or give suggestions on how I should go about with this story. _**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Eclique_**

**_P.S. Saw a typo so just corrected it_**


	2. Chapter 2 Speechless

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine. Everything else is.**

**Chapter 2 – Speechless**

Pain. Melody felt pain from her back, stomach, and head but couldn't remember why those areas hurt. Deciding that she needed to figure out why she was in pain she kept her eyes closed trying to remember what happened. _There were books. Then explosions happened. That's right an explosion hit the book store RUINING MY PRECIOUS BOOKS! _She thought. Melody was about to open her eyes then when suddenly she heard some noise.

"Doctor! I need a doctor! I am a doctor!?" a childish voice said near her head.

_Great. Just what I needed. A doctor that can't even remember he's a doctor try to heal me._

"Luffy you idiot! I told you not to run around in this town. We don't even know how people are here. Then you had to go and make a mess of things before we figured out where we were and hit this poor girl." A feminine voice yelled or more like shrieked nearby.

_What's there to figure out about the people? Everyone's the same no matter where you go. Needy, greedy, spoiled brats. Now I seem to be stuck around more people._

"I didn't mean to run into her. I was trying to escape the bounty hunters. Is she going to be alright Chopper?"

"She has a bump on her head and some bruising. No internal injuries. She got lucky. You were flying fast in the air" the childlike voice responded.

_Alright. Child voice is a Chopper. The happy go lucky voice is some person called Luffy. Who's the third person...THATS WHY I'M IN PAIN. This Luffy person, he ran into me. _With that realization Melody suddenly opened her eyes to see the strangest sight. She was nowhere near the bookstore she worked at. In fact, by the rocking she was feeling, she'd guess she was on a ship. Not only was she in a place she's never seen but staring at her was a woman with orange hair, a guy with a straw hat, and….a raccoon dog?

"Hey you're awake that's awesome." Luffy said about to jump towards her when the lady near him smacked him in the head.

"Don't even think about it! You've done enough damage to her."

"Aw Nami" _So third random person is Nami. _"I was just going near her to make sure she's okay." Luffy pouted.

_So I see where two of the voices. Where did that doctor person go?_

"Please don't move. You fell down really hard." The raccoon dog said.

Melody did not know how to react to this. A furry, fuzzy, and tiny animal just talked to her. Not only did he talk but he had the voice of the doctor. Talking animals were just things in books she read not anything that happened in real life on her tiny island. Now before her stood just that. Poor Melody unable to handle this whole situation at this time passed out just saying one sentence, "That fur ball just talked." Leaving everyone around her confused.

**Thank you ****AnimeObsessionGirl4ever for the nice review. I hope you continue to like this story **

**Thank you everyone for reading Chapter 2 of Heartless. Please feel free to review or comment on anything. I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Side

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine but a handmade Chopper keychain is. Anything not recognized from One Piece belongs to me.**

**Chapter 3 – The Other Side**

The Straw Hats were so confused. After Luffy accidently ran into this girl, they knew she might need medical attention. So Luffy brought her to the Going Merry so Chopper could examine her. He wasn't trying to hit anyone when he was running away from the people trying to collect his bounty. All he wanted was to get food and check out the town. Everyone else could visit the place with no problems. Lucky for him, after he ran into this girl that he knew that the people watching the ship were Nami and Chopper. They should be able to help her. Thankfully Sanji was somewhere in town so he couldn't go after Luffy for hitting a girl.

Chopper after examining the girl said she would be alright just bruised a little. Before more examinations could be done the girl opened her eyes looked around and passed out saying "That fur ball just talked." This left the Straw Hats at a loss of words. Then after a few minutes passed the silence was broken.

"HAHAHA Chopper she called you a fur ball," Luffy said laughing.

"I'M NOT A FUR BALL! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper fumed finally realizing the girl meant him.

"Both of you shut up. We got a situation to deal with. Here we have this girl Luffy hit onboard our ship and we now have people soon going to be coming here to try to catch Luffy because they know he's in town. We have to deal with her and leave this place as soon as possible. Once the others get here let's set sail. The Log Post already reset to a new destination." Nami stated trying to figure out how to stay out of trouble.

"As a doctor I can't just abandon a patient without being sure they are 100 percent fine."

"I get that Chopper but we're living on borrowed time here right now because of this numbskull. We can't just take anyone with us," Nami replied glaring at Luffy.

"Hey! It's not as if I did on purpose to get chased. All I wanted was meat."

Before Nami had a chance to respond to him explosions started to appear near the Going Merry causing it to rock back and further.

"GUYS! We have company!" they heard from outside causing the three pirates to run out to see what was going on. All the other Straw Hat Pirates made it onboard the Going Merry some looking worse than others but all showing signs of having been in a fight. Before anyone could ask what was going on, a cannon was fired nearby. A navy ship just appeared from the other side of the island.

"Straw Hat Pirates. Surrender while you can!"

"This isn't good guys. When one marine ship appears then others are close by. What are we going to do?" Usopp asked trying not to panic.

"We have no time we're setting sail or they'll hit the ship!" Nami cried out.

With that the Straw Hat pirates set sail to escape the cannonballs so they wouldn't sink. In the panic, they all forgot one little thing. Really tiny thing. That they had one more laying in a bed unconscious unaware of what was happening. And this is how Melody, the antisocial girl got stuck with the Straw Hat pirates without being aware of it. Boy will she be in for a surprise when she wakes up.

**Thank you xenacanaan for the kind review.**

**What will happen to Melody when she wakes up? Will the Straw Hats remember in time they have someone else on the ship before it's too late to sail back?**

**Please feel free to review or comment on the story. I'm open to read what everyone thinks **

**Decided to place this before the Skypeia arc so will be interesting to see what will happen. Thank you for reading Heartless Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4 Standstill

**Disclaimer: Anything from One Piece isn't mine. Anything not from One Piece belong to me.**

**Chapter 4 – Standstill**

_Sometimes stuff in real life are weirder than dreams. _Melody thought opening her eyes to see she was still on the ship. None of the people she saw earlier were in the room with her though. Nor were there any loud noises. All she could hear was the rocking of the ship.

_Isn't there a saying if it's quiet then it's normally not good? _Melody looked around the room she woke up in. Feeling a little less sore than before, she got out of the bed to walk around. There were some beds, a picture frame with two kids and an adult in it and a bookshelf. She picked up the frame to look at it closer. _That orange hair girl must be Nami from earlier. This must be her room_. She moved on to the bookshelf to see the selection there. Books on history, archeology, and myths were scattered throughout the shelves. Figuring there was enough exploring of this area she moved to the door.

Melody opened the door to another unusual sight, Luffy stretching his arms further than humanly possible.

"INTRUDER! Someone snuck onto the ship!" Someone shouted from the side. It was a long nose guy with curly hair wearing googles. Upon his shouting, a swordman was about to draw his swords when Nami cried out "STOP! She isn't an intruder."

"Of course I'm not an intruder. You all are the ones that brought me here." Melody moved to the side of the ship to assess where she was when a sinking feeling entered her guts. All she could see was sea on this side. She ran to the other side of the ship hoping maybe the view would change. Nope nothing different. Blue sea wherever she looked.

"If she isn't an intruder what is she doing here?"

"Um…about that…well you see…"

"Hurry it up Nami"

"Hey don't talk to the lady like that mosshead!"

"Who you calling mosshead!"

_I've been kidnapped! Against my well without me knowing! _

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" Melody managed to say after the shock of not seeing her home anywhere. That immediately stopped the argument between the green haired swordsman and the smoking blond.

"Well…not exactly," Nami started.

"What do you mean not exactly? How is this not a kidnapping? One minute I'm at work the next I'm here on a ship in the middle of nowhere stuck with people I have never met or wanted to meet." Melody tried not to hyperventilate. All this was out of her comfort zone. First she was on a ship at sea, which wasn't her favorite place to be. Second, she was stuck close to lots of random people that were highly excitable. And third, she had no idea where she was.

"This is fate miss. For you and I to cross paths in this lonely world" the blonde guy with the cigarette said rushing to grab her hand.

"If this is fate I want a return. I didn't buy into this and LET GO OF MY HAND"

"Sanji leave her alone for a minute." Nami pulled Sanji behind her so he wasn't near Melody. "Listen, I get this is a shock for you. We're just as surprised too. We completely forgot you were on the ship when we had to run away."

"Run away from who?"

"The marines. They were shooting at us and the only thing we could think of was to sail as far away as fast as possible." Nami figured she was the best to try to talk to this new girl on the ship.

"….the marines….I'm on a pirate ship? If you could sail away then you can sail back. Turn the ship around take me home."

"We can't. Once the log pose is set we have to follow it. We don't know the way back. When we get to an island we can drop you off and then you can get home."

_These people must be out of their minds if they think the best answer is to drop me off like luggage in some random island with who knows what. Not to mention my sense of directions suck most of the time. I'll just end up lost._

The Straw Hats suddenly felt a little uneasy when the new girl gave a huge smile to them and said "I hope your log pose points back to my island soon then because there's no way in hell I'm going to try to get back there on my own."

"WHAT?"

"Well it's your fault I'm in this situation. I never asked to get stuck here. So you all are going to take responsibility and get me home." Melody said with an innocent smile on her face. _There's no way they can say no to that._

Suddenly Luffy leaped towards Melody. "Hey why not join my crew then?"

"No thank you. I don't even know who you are and a pirate's life isn't my cup of tea. "

"But we get in dangerous situations sometimes people try to kill us. You can't just stay on here with us. What if you get hurt?" Nami tried to plead.

"Well then, let's try not to get me killed." With that said Melody decided to explore the boat. After all, wasn't as if she could go anywhere else. The Straw Hats meanwhile didn't know what to do. No one expected her to stay on the ship and she refused to be part of the crew. There was no way in their hearts they could leave her stranded either since it was their fault she was stuck with them. Looks like the Straw hats had to figure out what to do since Melody didn't seem to be budging from the idea of them bringing her home.

"So…guys…what are we going to do?" Usopp asked the others.

Yet everyone was currently speechless on the situation.

**Thank you ****SugoiAuthorToBe**** for the review. I will try to make the chapters longer.**

**Thanks everyone for reading chapter 4 of Heartless. Any comments or suggestions please let me know. The next chapter will be more action. Had to get a leeway on how Melody remained on the Going Merry. By the way I have a question, would y'all rather the chapters came out faster and shortish or weekly with a lot longer chapter? Thank you ~Eclique.**


	5. Chapter 5 Did He Just Die?

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 5 – Did he just die?**

_Oh look there's a cloud. And wow what luck another cloud. _ Melody was bored. Actually she was beyond bored. It's been five days since she was 'forgotten' on this ship. Throughout those five days she learned everyone's names and their personalities. She also learned, that being on a pirate ship isn't fun. There was nothing to do but listen to Sanji 'attempt' to flirt with anything female, watch Luffy stretch himself in random positions, watch the clouds, eat, and sleep. _So this is a pirate's life. How exciting! _Melody thought sarcastically. Only thing to break the monotony of the day was the random change in weather. Right now she was hoping for some snow so she could try to make a snow bear just because bears were cute.

"Usopp see anything?"

"Nothing but water."

"Melody are you feeling better?" Chopper asked coming near the girl as she lounged watching the clouds. Chopper, Melody learned wasn't a talking raccoon dog but a talking reindeer. She didn't know how he came to exist. Part of her was curious on how a reindeer became a doctor and another part of her thought it best not to talk too much with the Straw Hats Pirates since she didn't know them yet to know if they were people she can stand.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little hungry." She replied looking to see if she could see shapes in the clouds. Suddenly cannons could be heard firing.

"It's the marines!"

The day of peacefulness just got turned into a chaotic day with everyone running around to help evade the marines chasing them. Every few seconds a cannon ball would land near the ship splashing some of the crew members. Melody decided at times like this it was better to stay out of everyone's way and moved towards the kitchen. The Straw Hats have been running low on food for a while not having had time to fully stock up due to last time they were on land so the kitchen was bare.

"Come on! You guys gotta do something or they're blow us out of the water!" Nami shouted looking back towards the Marine ships.

"I'm too hungry to do anything," "Me too." Luffy and Chopper replied leaning on a rail.

_And that's the Captain of this crew. Can you tell how excited he is? _Melody thought looking around at everyone. On one side Zoro was trying to clean his sword mumbling about how the cannon fire was making it hard to do and Usopp was busy fishing away.

"Usopp have you got anything yet?" Luffy asked with his tongue hanging out from hunger. "For the thousandth time, no. That's like me asking you if you found any fresh water." Usopp said continuing to fish.

Suddenly a tray appeared infront of Melody's eyes. "I've made a snack and some teas for all you lovely ladies" Sanji said when Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp finally caught on there was food on the ship.

"I want a snack too!" "You've been holding out on us you lovesick bum!" They said charging towards Sanji. Melody grabbed her plate before anyone took it and walked to sit on the stairs out of their way.

"Um guys…they're still behind us…." Nami turned to hear Luffy and Chopper laughing on the ground being tickled by Robin's arms. "This is no time to laugh!"

Melody was about to tune them out when she heard Zoro say, "You're the navigator so navigate." She missed the first part of what he said but that made her look ahead to see hard clouds creating a fog. Suddenly the Going Merry got immersed in the fog making it hard to see anything ahead. _Good news cannon firing stopped. Bad news… I don't know what we'll see once out of here_. Nami ordered the others on how to steer the ship when suddenly they reemerged out of the fog.

"Hey guys there's an island dead ahead." Usopp announced.

"Hope there's food there," Luffy said looking ready to jump off the ship to get something to eat.

After dropping the anchor everyone got off the point and walked on the beach. Trees were seen wherever Melody turned. She followed behind as the Straw Hats started going down a path when suddenly everyone heard a Bahhhhhhh sound.

"A goat" "No its MEATTTTTT!" Luffy, Usopp and Sanji corrected Chopper about to go after the goat. Nami tried stopping them from catching the goat when Zoro announced that they had company. Somehow they were surrounded by angry looking goats. Melody couldn't blame the goats for looking that pissed, after all the Straw Hats were about to eat the baby goat. "We fell into their trap." Chopper said to everyone. _Trap? You mean that cute innocent look and running away was a trap? And it was all thought up by goats? I should get a pet goat when I get home if they're this smart. They give milk for food and think up good traps. My type of pet. _

"We're not trying to hurt you. What's the deal?" Chopper pleaded with the goats as everyone else tried to fend them away. "What? They said someone ordered them to do it!" _Nevermind. Not getting a goat. They didn't even think this up. Such slackers. _As the goats kept charging at everyone, Melody moved under the tree so no goat could come at her from the back and Sanji and Zoro were in front of her taking care of the those goats.

"Stop it!" Chopper yelled once surrounded by the goats.

Above Melody she heard some rustling sound but wasn't paying attention to it. She wanted to see if the goats were going to attack when suddenly…BAM! Something fell on her.

"AH A MONSTER!" Someone said on her. _Never two without three. I just have a feeling a third person is gonna fall on me. _"Can't breathe! Get off of me!"

"You're really one to talk weird old guy" Luffy said as Sanji rushed to get him off of Melody. "Melody are you alright?" Looking at Sanji's eyes shooting the typical heart look he gives all girls, she would rather have Zoro come help her instead.

"Fine thanks." Before Sanji would try to 'help' her more she turned to see what was happening.

"Are you the old man that gave these goats the orders?" Nami inquired. Chopper confirmed that he was causing the old man to start to shake. "Maybe the old coot thought we came here to rob him or something." "Hey it's okay. All we're looking for is food and water."

"Nice try! I can't trust anything a pirate says! I'm telling all of you right now there's no treasure on this island! I don't have any money!"

_This can't be good for this man's health. Too much excitement I read somewhere was bad for the heart. _"You won't get anything from me. Simmer me bake me you'll get nothing" The old man announced. "That's great I'm a cook. Simmering and baking my thing." As soon as Sanji said that the old man threw some rocks and went in the bushes getting stuck. Zoro walked to the bush using his swords to cut the branches. The old man passed out on landing.

"Is he okay?" "Old coot seems pretty tough. Never took him for a fainter." Chopper leaned in. "Oh no guys! His heart stopped beating!"

_First kidnapping now killing an old man. I feel endangered. Did he really hit the old man when cutting those branches? Or did he just die? If they can kill a man who knows what they can do to me. _

**Thank you for reading Heartless Chapter 5. Had to rewrite this a few times. Thank you ****CallmeEevee**** and ****Madame Rodoshe** **for the reviews. I will add how Melody looks in the next chapter. Figured out a way to bring it into the story that it sounds natural her description. A lot of people have mentioned longer chapters so I will update this story once a week so I can work on it to make it longer instead of just writing it in one night. This is started at episode 136 for those who asked where this story is taking place.**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review or send me a message with comments, constructive critique, or suggestions. I do read and respond to everything. Thanks you **


	6. Chapter 6 She's not Normal

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine. Anything not recognized from One Piece belongs to me.**

**Chapter 6 – She isn't normal**

After the Straw Hat Pirates finished scolding Zoro thinking he killed the old man, they brought him to a cabin in the woods. Chopper looked like there was something that was disturbing him of the man. Melody not knowing what was going on decided to just sit near the old man having nothing better to do.

_-Zenny's Point of View-_

Zenny opened his eyes noticing he was at his house. Near him sat a girl with green long hair who did not look excited to be there. He saw the others gathered near a furry creature listening in on something.

"Hey you pirate girl. Whats going on?" He asked.

"I'm not a pirate girl. Names Melody. And no clue what is going on. How are you feeling?"

He took a closer look at the girl trying to see if there's any signs of her lying. She had no weapon on her. She wore a long black skirt with a strip shirt and a black jacket. Her hair arranged in a pony tail.

"I saw you get off a pirate ship. If you aren't a pirate then what are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Kidnapped girl." Melody replied staring straight ahead at a wall.

"…for a kidnapped girl why are you walking freely?"

"Apparently they accidently kidnapped me. The red shirt guy knocked me out then next thing I know, I'm on a ship far from home."

"You get knocked out and you call that accidently?" _Just who are these people?_ Zenny was starting to feel apprehensive of the whole situation. _Did they brainwash this girl to be alright with being kidnapped? Just what can these people do?_

"Never said this was a good story. I was working when people were blasting stuff. Ruined the store I was working in. When I went ot look outside he ran into me. Then ever since I've been with them."

"Why not leave them when you land on an island then?"

"Because I believe if someone screws up, which they did, then they should fix it themselves. If they're as 'nice' as they seem to think they are and honest people then they better get me home." Melody, finely looked at Zenny taking in his facial expressions. She knew logically what she said made no sense to most but she didn't care.

"What if they don't bring you home?" Zenny asked quietly not wanted to get the attention of the others.

Melody gave an emotionless smile at him. One that said 'I'll just humor you.' "They have no choice. After awhile they'll want to bring me home just to get rid of me." _I don't know now who to keep an eye on…these pirates or this girl. There's something off about her. _

"So you're saying you trust them? After all they could lie and kill you or use you."

"I don't trust people in general. They're not the type to kill or use people"

"But you're trusting them to bring you home? How do you know they won't kill you?"

"You're not dead. I've been at sea with them for a few days. I'm still here." She whispered back smiling while turning to now look at the Straw Hats who were in a circle discussing something that seems from their gesture to be serious. "The Grand Line is a place where all rules of logic goes away. The sea isn't predictable. One minute its sunny, the next it starts to snow. Sometimes its calm then a whirlpool arrives. A person can easily kill someone and throw them at sea so no one finds that body for a long time if ever. There are tales written in books of sailors lost at sea never to be seen or heard of again. No one would ever know. These pirates are not murderers. They're just trying to accomplish their goals." _What a strange girl this is. She's too calm right now with the situation she's in. _"If you don't want to talk to them yet you might want to pretend to still be unconscious. They look like they're done talking about whatever they were discussing."

Zenny needed a moment to think. As soon as Melody told him the Straw Hats meeting was done, he decided it was time to keep to himself and take a moment to gather his thoughts so he closed his eyes pretending to sleep again.

**Thanks for the reviews and messages discussing this story. If there's any love interest in this story, which right now I'm not aware about, it will not be with Sanji. I can definitely say that. **

**Sorry this chapter may see rushed in writing. I went on a family trip last week and brought my computer to write but then didn't have any time to sit and write since we were always out. So had to write this as soon as I got home. Any comments or critique on this story please let me know. I do read everyone's comments and try my best to improve. Soon there will be more action in the chapters.**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 6 of Heartless.**


	7. Chapter 7 Zenny's a weird old man

**Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece. Do own any characters not from the series.**

**Chapter 7 – Zenny's a weird old man**

After the meeting among the Straw Hats ended, Chopper sat next to Zenny mixing some plants together to create medicine. All that could be heard was the snoring of Zenny and the goats. Melody got up from where she was sitting feeling stiff from sitting down so long. As she was stretching to get feeling back into her arms and legs she heard talking.

"Ah dear, I very well almost lost my life out there. I should have known better than to drop my guard around you pirates." Zenny said waking up.

"Hey come on. It wasn't our fault. You fainted on your own." Usopp replied in disbelief.

"Your heart stopped because you were shocked to see us old Goat Guy?" Luffy had a look of concern on his face. _ How can a pirate be concerned over a stranger? Pirates are supposed to have hearts as hard as stone. And he's the captain? That concern will be his weakness._ Melody decided before moving out of the cabin to observe what was going on.

"On the Grand Line you encounter surprises stranger than us every day. With that weak ticker of yours, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you have old timer." _That's right Sanji. Tell the old man he's too weak to live. That's the way to go. Smooth move. _

"Yeah I'll say." Luffy laughed.

"We're just happy that Chopper was able to resuscitate you."

"What's there to be happy about missy!?" Zenny took out an abacus and started calculating. "You scared the hell out of me; not to mention almost got me killed. Now I'm laid up and can't chop wood or do my chores. You scallywags owe me…let's see. Here…About 50 billion berries to be exist!" As soon as numbers became involved Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy decided it was time to head out. _50 billion berries? For what? _This caused Melody to raise an eyebrow. She's seen a lot of stuff living on the Grand Line but she had yet to meet a guy like Zenny who just charged people out of thin air.

"Hey you're overcharging us, aren't you? At the most it should be this much." Nami stated moving around some stones on the abacus.

"You're being stingy" Zenny mentioned. _Well from how people acted on the ship, she's stingy with her money and greedy with other people's money from the sounds of it. _"Even with the discount its closer to this." Zenny corrected the math. "But with Chopper's consultation fee it's be this." Nami happily mentioned.

"Where do you young folk get off on ganging up and picking on an old man like me. It ain't right I tell ya."

"I'm not picking on you."

"I can't go on anymore." Zenny cried into his pillow. _This….can't be serious. He has to be acting. _

"Please don't cry" Nami pleaded.

"Don't get upset old Goat Guy. Tell you what we'll chop your wood and do your chores for you ok?" Luffy acted like he was trying to please a crying little kid.

"You're the reasonable sort aren't you my Straw Hatted Lad. It's a deal then!" Zenny answered instantly stopping his fake tears. Melody not wanting to be dragging into the 'we' for the chores snuck out the door. From how Zenny was acting, the pirates weren't going to go anywhere anytime soon. Anyways Luffy made a deal with Zenny. Since he's the captain the others weren't going to move that ship.

The island's only inhabitant had to be Zenny. If there were more people on the island, then there would have easily been multiple paths for Melody to follow. "YOU CALL THAT CHOPPING?" With Zenny barking out orders, it helped her keep track of where the Straw Hats were on the island. There was something Melody wanted to find out. _People don't just appear on islands. How did this Zenny guy get here? He hates pirates from how he's after those pirates…was he a pirate before? Or maybe pirates kidnapped him and left him here? But…if stranded by pirates, how did he manage to make that cabin? _

She noticed a part of the forest that seems less dense then the rest of the area. She started walking towards that spot wondering if there was anything past the trees. Once she passed the trees she stopped walking taking in the sight. A pirate ship. A ship with the Jolly Rogers flying high. A ship where a ship shouldn't be. She moved around the ship checking it out. The wood was in good condition. No rotting in any area. Everything else made of the ship. How did it come to be in a middle of a clearing with no water nearby? Who dug a hole and built the ship? If this was Zenny, then the old man had way too much time on his hands. The ship wasn't completed yet either. After examining the area, Melody noticed it was getting dark. She turned away from the ship deciding it was better to come another day to explore further so she wasn't left alone in the dark woods. Walking back to Zenny's place, she noticed through the trees the Straw Hats walking towards the ship.

Upon arriving at Zenny's home, she found a table with dirty dishes and Chopper washing Zenny's back. While Zenny was bathing, Melody took that chance to look around the cabin. Some stuff looked decently valuable while others didn't.

After Zenny's bath he walked into his cabin. Chopper stayed outside to eat some food Sanji left.

"Oh Zenny" Melody called with a smile on her face.

Zenny looked up feeling cautious around Melody. "Yes?"

"Let's play the getting to know you game"

"Huh?"

"What's your story?" _Do I have to fake cute with this guy to talk to me or what? _

"I'm Zenny. What more is there to say?"

"Well…how about telling me why there's a ship with a Jolly Rogers in the middle of nowhere? Or maybe how you received such valuable items? Or better yet…Are you a pirate?"

"What!?"

"How else can you be here? People don't magically appear in the middle of nowhere. The only ship I found was the one up on the hill in the middle of nowhere. There's no trails so no sign of other human inhabitants. There's no signs of a wreckage from what I found so far. You have a hatred for pirates and yet here you have the ship with the Jolly Rogers. What did you do? Abandon ship? Piss off someone? Rob them? Run away?"

"You obviously have no idea who I am."

"Of course not. That's why I'm asking." Melody replied fake smile intact.

"That ship isn't a pirate ship." Zenny replied after a moment.

"Then what is it?"

"My coffin"

**Thanks for reading Heartless Chapter 7. As promised updated on Monday. Thanks everyone for the reviews and the private messages with comments and questions. Anyone that has a suggestion, constructive critic, or a comment feel free to let me know. **

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Is this a good length for a chapter or should it be longer? I don't want to make it too long. Please let me know what a good length in y'all's opinions is. Once again thank you for taking the time to read Chapter 7. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Wheels start turning

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine.**

**Chapter 8 – The Wheels start to turn**

_**Flashback**_

_5 YEARS AGO_

_The Grand Line was a unique place. All sense of logic did not work on those seas. One minute the sea would be calm with the sun shining then the next, then it would become turbulent with a snow storm occurring. _

_Today wasn't a good day to be sailing along the sea. Melody knows that but they wouldn't have listened to her. She was just the lowly bookkeeper on the ship. She walked to the bow of the ship to stand near the captain of the ship._

"_What do you think?" He asked staring straight ahead. Melody examined the man. He was like a mountain. Unmoving even as the ship was rocking abruptly side to side. _

"_This is hell." She responded keeping her eyes on him. If she had blinked she would have missed the edge of his mouth going up for a second into a grin before it went back to his traditional scowl._

"_This is beautiful." _

"_How can this be something beautiful? The sky is grey. The sea isn't calm. Anyone can easily fall overboard and disappear forever."_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing." The captain said. "The sea is never hell."_

"_Then if this isn't hell, what is it?"_

"_Everything. If we didn't have this sea, we would have nothing. She takes care of us."_

"_I can see that. She's taking great care to kill us. Why are we here? Why are you here? Why are you staying at sea? Don't you want to live one day at peace on the land?"_

"_Never! The sea is where I'll be and the sea is where I'll stay. This is my home and this is where I'll die" The captain turned finally to face Melody. Thunder flashed behind him as if agreeing with him. The passion he had when he said that astonished her._

"_What If the ship was sinking? Wouldn't you try to escape?"_

"_Any captain with any pride in himself would never abandon their ship. Everyone else must escape but I'll remain here. This ship will be my coffin." After saying that, the captain left Melody to her thoughts. A ship as a coffin. This whole time he's been staying with this ship. He already planned to die with this ship too. This is practically a dead man walking. Doesn't he get it? Can't he understand how his death would affect everyone else? How it would affect me?_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Melody!" She felt something touch her. "Melody wake up?" Suddenly she was rocking back and forth. "MELODY!" was shouted into her ear making her sit up fast to accidently bump into someone.

"Ow. Why'd you go and do that for?" Usopp said holding his nose.

"Why'd you have to push me like that?" she inquired looking at him.

"Because its daylight out. Time to wake up. You slept too much. Any longer and food would be cold" He handed her breakfast and walking away.

Melody left her cot to sit outside to watch everyone. They've been stuck on the island for a few days now. For some reason Chopper was under the impression the old man was dying. With how Zenny was barking orders at the Straw Hats on how to do his chores, Melody thought the man had enough energy to outlive her. Even Zoro was skeptical on Zenny's poor health.

"How long you think they're all going to continue acting like fools?" Zoro sat beside Melody while she ate her breakfast.

"No clue. Till they realize he isn't going anywhere?" Melody replied trying to figure out what Sanji used to cook. Makes no sense. You can leave the man with barely anything and he'll make a wonderful meal.

"Who's going where?" Zenny walked up behind Melody.

"Anywhere? To the each of the world? So old man… I have a question."

"Ask away young lady." Zenny sat near Melody keeping an eye on Sanji trying to chop wood. "You call that chopping?"

"What brought you here? Is there any treasure?"

"Treasure you say? Do you know who I am?"

"Crazy old man who likes to build coffins?"

"Wrong! I'm Zenny the lender."

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Zoro asked listening in. Zenny looked between Melody and Zoro. Neither looked to understand. With a sign he continued, "I was the debt collector. Not all pirates were good pirates. Most needed money for repairs or food. So all came to me."

"So you're the money guy. So there is treasure here?"

"If you're looking for treasure then I won't say where it is."

_So Nami was right…there is treasure here but where can it be?_

**Thanks for reading Heartless Chapter 8.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**To ****MetaWolf56****: Thanks for the review. Sanji isn't a love interest for this story since I feel another character would be better if there is one. Still love Sanji 3**

**To ****CallmeEevee****: Thank you for the review. I apologize for the grammatical error. I would love to have a beta reader. I will look into it.**

**To ****Madame Rodoshe****: Thank you for the review. Next chapter there will be action which will make it longer.**

**To ****HPNDOPDW00****: Thanks for reviewing. It was great reading and helped ease up some of my writing stress. I haven't read the manga so I didn't know the Goat Arc wasn't in it. Thanks for letting me know. I will work to get her to interact more with the Straw Hats.**

**I am looking for a beta reader. It was a wonderful suggestion but I don't know how to go about it. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader or has an idea on how it works on here please let me know. I'm still new to the features and when I looked at the Beta reader section I got so lost. Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9 Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine. Everything not in One Piece is mine.**

**Chapter 9 –Unbelievable **

If someone were to ask Melody how her day was, she wouldn't know where to start. For the last few days, she has been just lazy. She took peaceful strolls through the woods escaping for a few minutes the extremely excitable Straw Hats. Sometimes she would sit on the beach looking out onto the Grand Line. Other times she's sit listening to Zenny bark orders to the pirates on how to take care of things.

Today was not like any of the previous days. To start off with, she woke up to Usopp bringing her food that Sanji cooked. Yes that happened time to time but today Usopp stayed near her while she was eating trying to make small talk.

"Beautiful weather today isn't it?" Timing is always hard. Figuring the right time to say stuff. Finding the right time to make stuff or plan events. But timing was especially hard when one person is trying to make small talk and the other was waking up and trying to eat. It didn't help that Melody also wasn't a great morning person. She's been known from time to time to misplace food after making breakfast since she wasn't fully thinking when waking up.

"I mean today is an awesome day isn't it?" Usopp tried again when Melody didn't respond. Melody, stopped chewing her food and turned to face Usopp trying to see what he was getting at. _Isn't there a rule about letting people wake up? It's too early for this_. Usopp turned to face Melody after that comment taking in her appearance. Hair all over the place. Dark circles under her eyes. Cheeks puffy like a chipmunk. Some drool dried on the edge of her mouth from sleeping. He tried to keep his mouth closed after taking all this in. Melody looked as Usopp turned red. _Why is he red….is he breathing?_ Usopp started shaking trying not to laugh. All Melody could do was gulp her food and watch as if she was looking at a bomb about to explode.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Usopp lost his battle and started rolling around laughing. Melody paused in her eating to stare at Usopp. Then she started at her bowl. Then back at Usopp…._Is this safe to eat? Did he do something to my food? Am I going to die? _"What did you do to my food long-nose!?"

"HAHAHA chipmunk!" _Chipmunk? He put chipmunks in my food? Did they have rabies? _Melody, feeling unsecured with her food started to spit it out causing Sanji who was near the cabin to notice her lack of appetite. "Is the food? Should I add more love to it?" He called rushing to Melody.

"Chipmunk." She replied. "Chipmunk? You want chipmunks in the food?" Sanji was starting to get confused.

"He point chipmunks in here" She said pointing at Usopp. Usopp stopped laughing feeling Sanji's anger. "Wait what? No I didn't" He tried to explain moving around from everyone.

"Yes you did! You laughed and said 'chipmunk'," Melody stated.

"I meant you looked like a chipmunk!"

"Usopp…NEVER MESS WITH FOOD" Sanji, as with any good chef, valued food. The thought of possible tampering with what he made with love for Melody, did not sit well with him.

"I didn't mess with anything. Really! It's all a misunderstanding!" Usopp pleaded running to the edge of the cabin to escape. Once he saw an opening he ran out with Sanji chasing after him. Not trusting any food given to her, Melody got up to get a fruit from whatever plant she could find.

Melody noticed that the rest were not near the cabin. They were probably up at Zenny's ship finishing to build it. Not wanting to watch everyone work on a ship, Melody decided today was a beach day. Just watch the waves go by and the fish swim.

Melody sat on the beach for a while spending her time drawing in the sand ad looking at clouds when something caught her attention. A ship was sailing towards the island. Not just any ship but a navy ship. The ship was going a little to the left leaving some distance between Melody and the Marines. She leaned against the tree to see what was going to happen. From her view she saw a person waving their arms on the ship towards someone. She moved closer to where it was finally seeing the beach with the Straw Hats on it. She was too far away to see anything clearly but she didn't want to get any closer since nothing good ever happens when a Marine comes across a pirate. _Is that Luffy pointing at the marine? This can't be good. _Melody glanced around to get more of an idea on how safe she would be if something happened, when out as sea, she noticed a brigade of ships. _Well that can't be good._ She turned to the Straw Hats hoping they'd notice them too when she saw a man put a sword in his mouth. _That's gotta be Zoro. Totally unhygienic but hey if it works why not._ Zoro turned his head away from the man on the ship. Melody moved a little be to try to see what he was looking at to notice a long nose person surrounded by Marines. _If Usopp is caught do the Straw Hats stand a chance? They aren't the time to ignore their crewmates from what I've seen. _The marines on land started to aim their rifles at the Straw Hats.

Melody was about to try to get closer when suddenly she heard a rumbling sound. _It's a beautifully sunny day so no way is that thunder._ She looked up not believing her eyes. A ship was coming down from the hill. Zenny finally set his ship to sail into the sea. Melody ran closer to the Straw Hats and the Marines too curious to keep her distance.

"Old man are you alright?" Chopper and Luffy yelled out. A jolly roger was flying high on the ship. "This is no longer my coffin! It's a proper pirate ship, The Zenny! Ain't that right?" _Why is today so weird? First chipmunk breakfast and now an old man who sailed down and decided to have a late life career change. _She could hear the bahhing from the goats in agreement with Zenny. _And his crew are goats. That makes so much sense._ Zenny and a marine kept exchanging jabs at each other. From what Melody could understand, the marine wanted Zenny's treasure. With all the time she spent on this island, she never noticed anything really valuable so figured the guy was delusional.

"Nami go bring the ship around." _Whatever they're up to, they'll have to move fast._

**Sorry for the long wait on Chapter 9 of Heartless. Thank you for reading it. I had to cut this in half so Chapter 10 will be out soon. I had finals, family events, and work that stacked up and didn't give me time to write so I apologize for the wait. I write when I can so when stuff comes one after another I don't have time to finish a chapter. Hoping things will slow down a little so I can publish more often.**

**Thanks ****HPNDOPDW00****, Guest, and Madame Rodoshe for the reviews. No Zenny and Melody did not meet in the past.**** I don't want to give too much away of what will happen in the future of Heartless but I can say Zenny's Arc will end next chapter then onwards to next arc.**

**I have no beta reader as of yet. I don't know how to get one. So I apologize for any grammar errors in the chapter. Please let me know if you see any. Thank you**


End file.
